


The Game

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	The Game

"I'm not in the mood for childish games Napoleon."

The agents were stuck in the middle of nowhere, having developed a flat tyre. Illya was mad at himself, as it was his car and he had failed to check the spare.

"Come on chum," Napoleon cajoled. "What else are we going to do while we wait for the breakdown truck?"

"We could discuss art, or literature, or even science."

"Just give it a go, you might enjoy it."

"Must it be that game?"

"Yes."

"Okay, it's your idea, you go first."

"I spy with my little eye . . ."


End file.
